


unfair

by guiltykissmyass



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Second-Hand Embarrassment, dumb gay alert, flirting and fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 03:56:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17114033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltykissmyass/pseuds/guiltykissmyass
Summary: 「Still, with the way Eichi constantly pushes it, always mindlessly saying things to Keito that make the latter’s face heat up and heart race, at some point he’ll have to get him back for it.」





	unfair

**Author's Note:**

  * For [survivalinstinctvalkyria](https://archiveofourown.org/users/survivalinstinctvalkyria/gifts).



> this is? messeey weird but heyhey keichi tiem 
> 
> please go easy on me hardcore keichis ive only read like? 1 story for eichi and maybe 3 for keito hfdhgfjfhgh sowwy

Eichi Tenshouin is, in one word, unfair. More specifically? Unfair to a certain Keito Hasumi, unfair in the sense that he simply does not let go of the fact that even the slightest flirtation will fluster a certain Keito Hasumi. Sure, flirting is nice sometimes, or anytime outside of school. Unfortunately, Eichi doesn’t seem to comprehend that— no, rather, he absolutely comprehends that, he just doesn’t give a shit whatsoever. The thought of revenge for such things has crossed Keito’s mind a few times more than once or twice, but he always decides against it. He can’t handle being on the receiving end of those words most of the time, how in the world could he handle uttering the same sorts of words himself? 

Still, with the way Eichi constantly pushes it, always mindlessly saying phrases to Keito that make the latter’s face heat up and heart race, at some point he’ll have to get him back for it. 

In class seems like too much, he’d probably freeze up and earn more teasing. Not only from Eichi, though, but likely from Hakaze and the rest as well. That would be bothersome, to say the least, so that’s ruled out. But saying it outside of school probably wouldn’t fluster him enough either. Eventually, after absolutely overthinking the scenario, he comes to the conclusion that he’ll do it whenever they’re not alone, but at least out of earshot of other students. 

An opportunity arises on a slow afternoon as they’re in the student council room, Keito glancing over to Eichi’s desk, the quiet flipping through forms filling the otherwise silent space. Isara has his face down against the table, Keito unsure of whether his junior is just frustrated or asleep. He supposes it’s best to leave him either way, if there was any major problem he would’ve been notified. Pushing his glasses up, he sets the papers in his hand aside as he walks the short distance to Eichi’s side. 

“To what do I owe the pleasure, Keito?” Eichi chuckles, voice light and airy like a warm spring breeze. Unfair, as usual, the stupid, sly, sarcastic tone he takes is always bad for Keito’s heart. He can’t let Eichi win this time around.

“My work is all done, so I was wondering if you wanted any help with yours.” A crappy lie, and it’s likely that he took far too long to respond, judging by the look Eichi gives him. 

“Wow, so kind~” Eichi folds his arms on the desk, resting his head atop them. “But is that really what you came over here for? Honestly, I’m a bit disappointed.” 

Keito curses how Eichi can read him so easily, but perhaps it’s to be expected by now, given how long they’ve known eachother. Aside from that, he’s never really been the best liar.

“Hm, what were you hoping I came for?” He asks, doing his best to turn Eichi’s words back on himself. 

Eichi doesn’t get so easily flustered as Keito does, only shrugging slightly and not letting any effect Keito’s advances may have on him show. “I’m not quite sure myself, but certainly not something as dull as work, you know?”

“I see... well,” Keito moves a stack of papers aside gently, sitting on top of the table. “Let’s do something other than work, then.” 

Shock is a rather rare expression on the president, Keito notes, taking a small amount of pride in the way Eichi sits up. At the very least he’s gained his full attention now. 

“How scandalous,” Eichi snickers, and Keito frowns slightly. So much for that.

“Don’t mock me.” He huffs, the momentary confidence in his actions lost. “And get your mind out of the gutter while you’re at it.”

Eichi feigns offence, covering his mouth with a hand. “It’s rude of you to assume I would ever think such things!” 

“Whatever,” he murmurs, giving up on the argument, choosing to focus on the challenge he’s given himself. “Do you want me to kiss you or not, Eichi?”

That seems to do the trick, apparently, Eichi’s cheeks turning a beautiful rose hue. Keito smiles to himself, gently cupping Eichi’s face. “Well?”

“...you’re a horrible flirt, Keito,” He whines. “I’d love a kiss, though.”

Keito chooses to ignore the insult, muttering something under his breath before leaning in. Eichi’s lips are soft, just as they always are, contrasting nicely when they meet Keito’s own, which are persistently chapped. Kissing Eichi never loses its wonder, as with every instance of it Keito notices something new and unexplored. This time, he takes note of how soft the hairs on the back of Eichi’s neck are, threading his fingers through them as he pulls the blond closer. It’s certainly not a first them, kissing and all, but it’s the first time they’ve done it with others so close by. It adds a certain thrill and anxiety to it all, and he can tell Eichi loves it. After a moment Keito pulls back for air, glasses falling down his face to be pushed up again. Eichi grins, no smug undertone to it, only pure glee. 

“...I guess even if you’re a horrible flirt, you’re the only one who can make my heart race like that.” 

Keito laughs softly, grabbing about half the stack of Eichi’s work as he returns to his table.

“I’ll get better at it for the next time, just you wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> friends: make sure u stay hydrated!! dont overwork urself :>
> 
> me: wætr


End file.
